Twilight Diaries
by TeamPaul01
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**First Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover fanfic. YAY! **

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Though I wished I owned Stefan. :(**

Summary: Bella, Stefan, and Damon were best friends back in 1869, that is until Bella disappears randomly. Now it is 2011 and the brothers are in for a shock.

Chapter 1

"I don't love you." Edward said.

I could see right through the lie, because I was a vampire. Yes, a vampire, that was 145 years old and was being dumped by another kind of vampire right now.

"About time," I said, turning around, "See ya later, loser, NOT." With that I walked away.

With my heightened senses, I heard Edward lunge at me. I turned around just as he got close to me. I twisted him in midair and punched him into a tree. Edward got up and glared at me. I returned the glare as if to say, "Try it, I dare you!" Edward took the hint and ran away.

I thought for awhile of where I was going next, and I decided on Fell's Church, Virginia, my hometown. I walked to Charlie's house, who in fact is not my real father. I used my powers on him to make him believe I was his daughter. I walked in the house to find Charlie pacing in the living room. I walked in front of him and used my powers to make him believe I was dead. I packed my stuff quickly and jumped out of the window.

I ran over three states until I got to Utah. I searched for the nearest hotel, and found it. I searched my pockets for money, and came up with nothing. Shit, I'm going to have to use my powers again. I sighed. I walked into the hotel and rented a room. I looked into his eyes and told him I already paid. He quickly agreed and gave me a key to a room. I quickly got into my room and laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

Stefan POV:

I miss Bella. I had a crush on her since I was twelve. She mysteriously disappeared when I was 16 and she was 17. A year later, Katherine Pierce shows up and changes Damon and I into vampires.

We searched high and low for Bella, and we came up with nothing. We dealt through it like any other person who had a friend die.

I still think she is out there, we just haven't found her yet. I know I'm being lovesick, it's just I've never felt this way about anyone.

I zoomed through the house, because Damon was home.

"Hello, brother." I said to him.

He turned to me and nodded his head. He looked into my face and instantly knew what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, man, I know how much you miss Bella." He comforted me.

I instantly touched the tattoo of the rose on my shoulder, which I got because it reminded me of Bella. I looked at Damon and he put a hand on my shoulder.

He dropped it and ran off somewhere. I ran to my room and destroyed it.

Bella POV:

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I thought about the Salvatore brothers. They were dead by now, I knew it. The Salvatore brothers were my best friends. Though I thought of Stefan as more than just a friend since I was thirteen and I missed him terribly. I shook my head of all thoughts, getting all of my things, and walking downstairs to the lobby. I checked out and walked out of the hotel.

I speed through five states for three hours before I got exhausted. I was in Kentucky and tried to get the next nearest public transportation. I walked onto the bus I found and told the bus driver where I was going. He dropped me off at the nearest bus stop near the highway, then I just hitchhiked to Virginia. I had enough energy to run vampire speed to Fell's Church, so I did just that.

When I got there, I sensed vampires were here. I looked around town for the culprits and came up were the Salvatore brothers used to live. I ran inside, and sped past them. I couldn't believe my eyes when I did that. They looked exactly like the Salvatore brothers and I ran closer to get a better look. I stopped in front of them, knocking them down.

"Damon? Stefan?" I said, not believing my eyes again.

"Bella?" They said at the same time, shocked. They both got up and Stefan crushed me into a hug. I felt emotions arising, just by being in his arms. He pulled back to look at me and let me go just as Damon picked me up in a hug.

"I thought you were dead!" We all said at the same time. I looked to the door because something made a noise.

"Hi, my name is Elena." The person, Elena, said.

"Hi, Elena, I'm Bella." I said back to her.


	2. An Sorry!

Hey Guys!

Sorry this isn't a update, but I am no longer using this profile. My new profile is Michelle Cullen Salvatore, and this story will be up on it when I get it written down on my new computer.

Again sorry this isn't an update, but will soon have the story up this week on my new profile.

Goodbye my lovelies!,

Team Paul


End file.
